Kidnapped
by not a tenshi
Summary: All she remembered was struggling and something was pressed to her face. And everything faded to black.
1. Chapter 1

**I shall turn you off by saying this is my first fic. This is un-beta'd so I apologize in advance. **

**M because of profanity. **

**: )**

**Disclaimer: I just had an idea. I worked on the idea. Vocaloid is not mine. And I cry myself to sleep because I don't.**

* * *

She was awake. But why is it still dark? Why are her eyelids heavy? Why can't she open her eyes? Is this a nightmare? She had nightmares on some nights. Nothing big but they are still scary. They still feel scary.

If she was in a TV show or movie, she would ask for some security from the male lead – the ever, reliable, knight in shining armour material. She would call him or dash to his place. She would run into his strong arms and cry her fears away.

Her nightmare would most probably be losing him or being left alone broken-hearted.

Then, the male lead would shush her and tell her everything was going to be alright in his warm embrace.

It was sweet. But yucky.

That romantic drama stuff was not her.

Heck, it was overrated. Overused. It was everywhere: films, teledramas, movies, music videos, role plays...everywhere! It felt like being fed the same fish every day.

Of course romance was every woman's desire. But she wanted hers to be...different. Not cheesy different. She still hasn't figured out how it should be, just _different _different.

Speaking of different, her nightmares were not what you'd think, not mainstream. Her nightmares were not scary types of dream. Her nightmares would be feeling awake but her body was dead. Conscious but she would not – _could _not move her body. She could not move her fingers. She could not open her eyes – even though she can somehow feel and somehow see her surroundings (that was her dark room most of the time because she sleeps there duh). She could not speak nor yell nor let out a cry. She was immobile. In short, she gets lucid dreams.

She would feel sleepy in the nightmare. She would not sleep because she had a bad feeling about it. That she would fall in a deep sleep and never get out of it. She would also feel something really heavy draped on her prohibiting her movements. That drape was pushing her to close her eyes, to fall in its trap

She would fight, of course. Try to wake up. Try to move. Try to scream.

But later on, she would calm down and do the least expected solution – submit to the sleep spell.

Then, she would wake up. Panting. Heart pounding. Alone and scared. Wanting to look in the dark and wanting not to – afraid of the imaginary demons that might form out of thin air. Then her rational mind would work and she would calm herself down, pray, then go back to sleep.

She knew she was lucid dreaming now. But something was off. She felt calmer. She wasn't feeling the sleepiness. Only one way to find out:

She tried to open her eyes. She can't.

She tried to move. She can't.

She tried to scream with her mouth closed. She heard herself...

She heard herself!

This did not happen before. Her stomach felt hollow. This did not happen before. She thought about this before: what if the situation – the nightmare – is different from the usual. She dwelled on these kinds of scenarios before but she didn't think give it much thought since it didn't happen before. But now, she didn't know what to do.

She tried feeling her position. She was sitting on a chair. And the restraints on her didn't feel like the heavy drape in her dreams. She was seeing black, the black when your eyes are closed. She was blindfolded. Her restraints felt like rope. How long was she gone? Where was she? Is her family looking for her? They must be so worried...

What the heck is happening to her?!

Her mind suddenly went on going on about the worst possible occurrences. About living a nightmare. About being a prisoner to a monster. About being surrounded by hungry demons. About being kidnapped by a devil who fancied her who have intentions of-

Whoa, right there!

She told herself she was assuming things because she was in panic. Panicking was not going to help her case. She willed herself to calm down.

She needed to know what situation she was in, as it was obviously not a nightmare. This was real...

The thought hit her like a hammer. _This was real._

She was bound to a chair, blindfolded, mouth covered...in other words, kidnapped.

She assessed her environment. Sight was out of the question. Touching was also out since she could not move. Tasting would be ridiculous. Smelling stuff was useless. She relied on her sense of sound.

She heard little to nothing but she identified it as a murmur. She strained to listen...

"Yes...just...in...no...unconscious...dangerous... our cover..."

She felt hope but quickly squashed it down. She thought he/she might help her but the odds are that he/she was the one who took her. But screaming wouldn't hurt. So she screamed again, the best scream she can with her mouth gagged.

She heard a...door...open, and heard someone speak. The voice was male: human – thank goodness. At least she could sue.

"She's awake, sir."

Oh, that voice. Whoever he is, she would hate him with all she can. She won't let fear conquer her. She would be brave and prepared for anything that would happen. When she gets out of here, she would kill him in the most painful way. Meanwhile, she cursed the owner of the voice inside her head.

She lost track of time cursing inside her head when she heard another voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

A loud voice. Obviously male. A bit screechy but it was probably because of his...screech.

The screech-er yelled again. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU WANT HER TO ACCUSE US OF KIDNAPPING?!" Ah, so she was _kidnapped._ She tuned out the words and focused on thinking again, since the words were dripping with dirtiness.

She was kidnapped, yes. Don't panic. Now is the right time to be brave.

She has to get out of here. It seemed impossible in her current state. But she would not give up hope. She would get out. Her heart was still racing, alarming, but she was determined to escape when the opportunity opens up.

Her fighting skills were...er... Let's just say she watched movies every now and then.

How did she get into this situation anyway?

She was just replaying the events when she heard an exasperated sigh and a "Take off her fucking blindfold." She felt a tug at the back of her head and the black slowly faded.

She blinked several times. After her eyes recovered, she scrutinized her surroundings and almost fell backwards on her chair.

The room she's in cried richness and luxury and splendour. She sat bound by a rope on a red plush chair. The wallpaper was lovely and neutral. The furniture around – the queen-sized bed; a wooden closet; the vanity next to the, what she assumed, was the bathroom door – informed her that this was a bedroom – a guest bedroom – or this could be a fancy secret dungeon.

However, she was a kidnapped guest.

But from what she gathered, she recalled a: "Do you want her to accuse us of kidnapping?" What was that?

There was a black suited beefy guy on the left just a few steps before the door. There was another guy parallel to the beefy one to her right. There was another guy who had black hair, the man closest to her. The black-haired guy wore a purple button-down shirt, black pants and black leather shoes (now is not the time to check people's clothes). The said male was also holding a black cloth, which must have been her blindfold.

But what shocked her most was the fuming male behind the black-haired guy. He looked flared up so she supposed he was the one yelling. This guy had a recognizable messy blonde hair and possessed that familiar well-known face.

She ogled at the blonde male.

He stared back, still furious.

She tilted her head, trying to identify the blonde (who seemed to be the boss of these guys because of how it looks like).

He squint his striking, aqua eyes at her.

Her eyes widened at recognition.

That face, that handsome face, was the face you would see on the television, on the magazines, on the newspapers. The face his girls love and fainted for. The face cursed by guys who had their girlfriends worshipping him. This face endorsed top brands. The face that would make you not only take a double-take but triple...quadruple...n-tuple...

Miku Hatsune was in the same room as Luke Pandora: famous teen icon.

This was not something she would have foretold. She would not have predicted being kidnapped... She would not have predicted being kidnapped by someone famous... She would not have predicted this to happen over a silly, stupid, simple dare!

* * *

**I re-posted the first chapter, still un-beta'd but I rewrote some parts.**

**I'm working on the second chapter. I can say it's longer than this one.**

**Your lovely reviews are very much appreciated. I kindly ask of you to leave constructive criticism. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, sadly. I just worked on a plot.**

**Sorry if this gave you a false alarm; ff . net is not working well in my laptop.**

* * *

"_OMG! Luke is such a hottie!"_

"_I know! Look at his face! What I would do to get a touch!"_

"_And his hair! It must be soft...What I would do when I pull that ponytail out of his hair!"_

"_Oh shush! Can't you see his eyes?! Those dreamy, blue eyes!"_

_Len tuned out the squealing girls. He can't help it. Whenever he hears the name "Luke", he reacts, even if it is too annoying, squeaky teenage girl voices. _

_He was enjoying his serene time with the accompaniment of books. This was an everyday routine he does after class. He didn't understand why there are people who hated reading. Reading is great. It's an escape. It takes you to places. It didn't cost electricity. Books don't break when they fall, unlike phones. The knowledge is an added bonus. _

_But he can't concentrate reading with the noise; it was starting to grow on him. He assures himself that sooner or later they will get scolded by the librar– _

"_SILENCE," the librarian hissed, on cue._

_He gave the librarian a mental thumbs-up, which he was sure wasn't seen. He didn't care. He just went back to his peaceful reading._

* * *

_Sweet, melodious laughter coming from a group of four echoed in the hallway. People loitering around were looking at them with adoration, or annoyance. Still, students went out of their way when they walked by, gossiping._

_Miku didn't understand why they were laughing but she went along with it._

"_She has bags under her eyes. It looked like balloons!" said one of them. They all laughed again, including Miku. But she didn't find it funny. To be honest, she thought her friends were being mean. But looking at their angelic faces and heart-warming smiles made her think twice._

"_And this guy," a green-haired one started, "had glasses likes as thick as a hippo's lips! I think he's from Miku's section, right, girl?"_

_Miku laughed before answering, "I mean my class has lots of nerds. Who are we saying?"_

"_You know," said another friend bearing pink hair,"that Ben guy. The one with the, like, messy hair, he, like, puts Medusa to shame." Another round of laughs._

_Ben? _

"_Maybe it's Len, Luka."_

"_Yeah! Him!" Luka, the pink-haired beauty, confirmed,._

"_Do you gals know that he, like, spends free time in the library, like, who would do that?!" said the brunette one._

"_NO WAY, MEIKO," Luka gasped._

_Meiko replied in a shriek, "Yes way! I mean, look!" She pointed at the library._

"_Come on! Let's," the green-haired one invited. And they walked to the library's door, taking a peek inside._

_Miku scanned around for a blonde head. She saw some students doing their homework. Some were just hanging out. She saw some familiar heads. There was some squealing (about Luke-something) a little too loud in the library and earned a hiss from the librarian._

"_Omigosh, look. He looks like the librarian is his hero or something," Luka said in disbelief._

_Finally, Miku saw Len. He was sitting with a stack of books on his table, by his side. His glasses, she noticed, really are thick, you can't see his eyes. Is his eyesight really that poor? _

_Somehow, looking at his calm solitary, she felt a tinge of jealousy in her guts. _

_What she would give to have some quiet time._

_Don't get her wrong, she likes spending time with her friends. But time with them was always too pitchy or squeaky and full of noise. It was slowly growing on her to hate._

_While Miku was having those thoughts to herself, her friends were talking again. She caught on the, "Does he even have a girlfriend or something?"_

_Miku dove into the conversation, "I don't know. Who would date him?"_

_Somehow this conversation ended with:_

_Luka: Prove to us you're badass enough._

_Miku: I don't know guys..._

_Gumi: You have to stalk him home and give us the 'deets'. (Deets aka details)_

_Meiko: Come on Miku..._

_Miku agreed in the end that she would find out about "him" by stalking him home. She oughted any information she could gather. Also, she needed to prove she was fun. Her friends told her they recognized she was always dazing off in conversations that she was getting boring. It was true._

_And goddamit! The sun is going down, the school is deserted, and he's still in the library._

_After eons, he finally emerged from the library doors like a blessing. So the stalking began. _

_She tried to mute her movements, feeling like a ninja or a spy. Is this what they call adrenaline?_

_After he gathered things from his locker, he walked to the front gate and Miku followed. He waved at the school guard. She let him disappear first because if the guard noticed her it will blow her cover. She quickly followed, acting normally when she passed the school guard. Len walked to one left corner and one right, Miku closely behind._

_At another turn she saw a black limousine. LEN KAGAMINE HAD A BLACK FREAKING LIMOUSINE. _

_Before she could even think of anything, Miku sensed someone behind her. She turned around but she didn't get to see who that someone was. For all she remembered was struggling and something was pressed to her face. And everything faded to black._

* * *

"Father, can I _please _fire them?!"

"No."

"But –"

"No."

"What do you mean "no"?! They kidnapped her!"

Hey, I'm still in the room, guys, Miku added, mentally.

Luke went back to scolding the buff guys. His father turned to Miku.

"I will take this off now," Luke's father said, implying the cloth on her mouth, in a soothing voice. "But promise you won't scream." Miku gave him a nod.

Instead she screeched, "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME IS THIS SOME FUCKING JOKE ..."

His father just sighed. But at least Luke stopped yelling. He ordered one of the beefy guys to untie Miku's ropes. Unbinding her was hard, for Miku blurted out profanities andfidgeting all the while this obedient working man was doing as told.

Maybe she can punch one of these big guys. But looking at their tough build she thought she'd be hurting herself rather than causing hurt. So these guys were out of her list. Next she gave thought about Mr. Pandora, Luke's father, but something about his calm demeanour was eerie, creepy eerie, like an evil mastermind-creepy. She assumed that the mister might have a few tricks, assuming it was karate moves or kung fu; she discarded the idea of venting out on him. And last was the handsome young actor, Luke Pandora. But then, they might sue her for marring his perfect face.

Miku really needed to let her anger out.

Miku, now free from ropes, stood up, grabbed the chair she was bound to before, and threw it as hard as she could. The carpet prevented it from more damage or breaking, much to Miku's frustration. She stomped to the poor chair and then kicked it, all the while cursing under her breath.

Feeling a bit satisfied, she glanced at her audience. It was damning that they all seemed unaffected.

Mr. Pandora strided to Len, he was massaging his temples, and, from what it looked like, they were going to talk and leave Miku in the room for a while. But she won't let that happen.

Miku quickly ran after them. "Oh no, you won't. You ain't gonna leave me here. I have a right to know shit around here, the shit you," she gestured all of them, "gave me!"

Mr. Pandora whispered something to Luke and turned to Miku. "I am terribly sorry, miss. But we need to talk about this first before doing anything."

"The fuck?! I can't– didn't you hear what I just said? I want to know about this stuff and if it's about this fucking situation, which includes me, which means this talk is about ME," she protested.

Luke exasperated, "Oh for the love of...He already apologized. Do you think we'll leave you in the dark? Of course, we'll tell you what we talked about."

Smart. "No, mister famous dick, I won't let you do shit without me that concerns me," said Miku, crossing her arms.

Someone behind Miku cleared their throat. "You seem...lively. I just wanted to announce my glorious presence."

Mr. Pandora seemed glorified. "Oh, Rin, thank goodness you're here," he said.

Rin?! Miku turned around and saw the blonde. But what was Rin doing here? What was a schoolmate of hers doing in Luke Pandora's hell hole? "What the hell are you doing here, Rin?" Miku asked.

Luke said, "If you want to know what happened, ask this girl." He pointed at Miku. "We'll explain everything later, yeah? You also take care of her, in the meantime we will leave you two here."

Except for Rin and Miku, all of them went out the room. Miku objected, but it did nothing.

Rin broke the silence, "So, mind telling me what happened?"

"That's the thing!" Miku again exclaimed, "I don't have an idea!"

"Well," Rin walked to the bed and sat down, letting herself bounce to it, "what do you know?"

Miku thought about earlier. It hit her that this happened because she was following Len home. She started pacing. "I was following Len home, because, well, my friends were curious and I was dared to find out about the things he does so I followed. Then someone put something on my face and the next thing I know I thought I was lucid dreaming but I was tied to that chair and Luke Pandora is here with those guys and you're here and I don't know how I..." she trailed off. "What _are _you doing here? And where _is _Len?"

Rin held out her hands in front of her. "Wait. So, you just followed Len home? That's it?"

"Yes! But that's not the point – why are _you _here? And where is your brother?"

"My brother?"

"Yes!"

"Um..."

"What?!"

"Um..." Rin trailed off again. "It's not my place to say that," she said.

Miku groaned exasperatedly.

"But, know that people don't just do stuff without reasons or they'd be maniacs which I doubt Le- Luke's guard's are," Rin reasoned.

Before Miku decided to give up, another question popped in her mind. "Hey, I didn't know you were close to Luke Pandora."

"Um...can't you guess the obvious?"

* * *

"I need a drink," said his father. They were in the kitchen. His father already dismissed the bodyguards. "Ah, here's one." His father took a shot. He started to speak, "You must know that they were just doing their job. I anticipated this situation to happen sooner or later, but not with a schoolmate of yours."

The actor had his arms crossed and tapped the floor impatiently all the while his father was fishing for alcohol. "What idiots! Didn't they think now that she already saw me the whole school would know?!"

"As I said, they were just doing their job," the other man said calmly. "Surely you are aware of that."

"So," the actor stressed, "what do we do now?"

The black-haired male pulled out a chair from under the dining table and sat. "Let's state all the facts first."

* * *

Miku lay in the bed, outstretched. "What is taking them so long?" she complained.

Rin just shrugged.

Miku thought of going out to find answers herself, but her ranting earlier took most of her energy. So she just lay still while waiting. Besides, the bed as soft as clouds.

Finally, after forever (Miku knew this was an exaggeration but still), she heard the door open and bolted up immediately. Luke and Mr. Pandora were back again, thank goodness. She stood, so did Rin, and walked towards them.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Miku asked, "So?"

"Let's talk somewhere else," Mr. Pandora said.

* * *

**Yay for the second chapter! Hehe.**

**If it didn't answer much of your questions, well, what can you expect? It's still the second one. : )**

**Reviews and constructive criticism helps. Tell me what you think. : )**


End file.
